Friends fight, right?
by Oh NaNa WhatsMyName
Summary: Friends fight, don't they? It's human nature to fight and argue. But it's a lot more complicated when it's your best friend. Fang has to choose between max and Maya after Maya accuses Max of saying something she never said. Who will he choose? And what will the other have to say about this?
1. Maya's Birthday!

**Summary:**

**Friends fight, don't they? It's just human nature to fight. It's a lot more complicated when you're best friends though. So when Maya accuses Max of something she never did, it leaves Fang in an uncomfortable position between the he makes his decision of who's side he's on, how will the other girl react? Will the trio ever mke friends again?**

_**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. I do own the plot as it is based around a past experience.**_

"_Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Maya. Happy birthday to you", _Max watched the video over and over again, each time she pressed the replay button it felt worse. Watching Fang and Ella sing happily to Maya without her. She was meant to be there, singing brutally along with them loud enough for the whole restraunt to hear that it was her best friend's birthday. Well ,it wasn't her birthday exactly her birthday was on Monday and it was only Friday but Maya's mom wasn't going to be celebrating it with her on Monday so she held the party for Friday.

Max was the first to be invited, of course it was Maya's first priority to make sure Max and Fang could come and then she invited Ella because she knew Fang was fond of the girl. All week Max had felt extremely unwell and Fang knew that whereas Maya didn't. The pair chose not to tell her anything until Friday when they could see if Max was well enough.

She wasn't.

Not wanting to disappoint Maya she told her to go ahead and enjoy her party. _"I'll party all night long with you tomorrow May, I swears", _That's what Max told her, and she believed she'd be well enough to do it too. So Maya did. She, Fang and Ella drove to the fanciest restraunt they could think of. Nandos. Hearing the choice of restraunt Max laughed, _'Trust Mays to go there and call it fancy' _she thought gleefully. But it wasn't funny anymore, Max sobbed as she scrolled through all the pictures entitles **'Maya's birthday bash! Ly loads bby xx'. **Max smiled through her tears when she saw a picture of Fang, in his new black leather jacket over Max's favourite top of his, a white tank with the words 'yeye' written across the front. Max had bought it for him to take the piss and he wore it to every special occasion now just for her to laugh at him.

In the picture Fang's long, black hair covered his eyes and he was smiling down at his phone which illuminated his features in the darkness. Max knew he was texting her in the picture. It was obvious actually. The only glimpse of phone you can see has a capital 'M' at the top. It was the only picture that had anything to do with her. They all looked as if they were having the best time in the world.

_Without her, obviously._

Tapping refresh on her computer Max sighed in relief to see it wasn't more pictures of the gang. The screen read ;

_James Clarke: Anybody comin' ouh? Come chill in mine? C'mon the lads I'm bored plz plz plz" _

_3 comments._

'_Might be nice to get out of the house for a bit' _Max thought sadly, pondering on whether or not to text James. '_Fuck it'. _

Grabbing her phone up off her pillow Max text James. Shithead call round mine at 7? x.

Just as she dropped her phone back on to her bed and left her room to get a drink Max heard her phone vibrate. Instead of checking it immediately, Max ran down the stairs only to be greeted by her mom, Valencia and her mom's boyfriend Jeb snuggled up on the couch watching The Notebook. Max shuddered at the closeness of the two. "Jeb, you may be her boyfriend but she's still my mom. Know you limits" Max shook her head in disgust. That's all she felt, disgust. Jeb laughed her off and Valencia gave Max a look that said 'Max, watch it'. She seemed to be giving that look out often these days.

"Are you going out to the kitchen, chick?" Valencia smiled kindly. Her smile could fill a million hearts of love but Max just wasn't feeling it at the time. She nodded tiredly waiting for the upcoming request she knew well enough to expect. "Will you throw some popcorn into the microwave please?"

Dragging her feet behind her, Max glumly strolled into the kitchen and glanced around. Max's dinner was still on the counter, untouched while te two adults had stacked their plates up in the sink. Cold beef, cold potatoes, cold everything and mushy vegetables didn't exactly sound too pleasing to Max so she abandoned the dinner for the second time in an hour. She'd rather be chomping down on a spicy wrap from Nandos and sipping on a diet coke while having a great laugh with her friends then staying at home with a cuddly couple and a computer.

The popcorn was sitting on the table already opened, one of the three packs was missing. Grabbing another one from the small box Max opened the packaging and threw it, literally into the open microwave. Luckily for her, the fridge was next to the microwave so on her way to get the drink she originally came for, Max just had to close the door and key in the time. She yanked the carton of orange juice out and opened it in a matter of seconds, gulping it from the carton as if she was drowning her sorrows.

"It's on" That was the only thing Max muttered to her mom before thundering her way up the stairs again with the juice carton in hand and James' text on her mind. Leaving the juice on her bedside table Max desperately stumbled towards the phone.

On my way Maxie. See you in a few x.

James was Max's closest friend outside of the little group she was in. Having gone to the same school for 11 years they'd become very close and he was one of the only people she told everything to. They'd be impossible to seperate since Junoir Infants but in sixth class when Fang joined their school they drifted away from each other slightly, Max getting close with Fang and James getting close to another friend of theirs, Gazzy. But once summer rolled around they were inseperable again along with Gazzy and Fang. Maya interfered though. She'd been in Fang's class for the year and they never really spoke but she happened to move to a house across the road from Fang and began to come out a lot more often and got in close with Fang.

Fang ended up going on holidays for one of the two months they got off school in summer though and Maya became best friends with James and Max but when Fang came back she started avoiding James and began to get bitchy to everyone besides Fang and Max. Therefore Max, Maya and Fang were the three musketeers and Max only hung out with James when the others weren't there.

_Dingdingdingdingdingding. _The doorbell rang repeatedly and Max knew her mom was gonna get pissed wwith whoever was on the pther side of the door so Max sprinted down the stairs as fast as humanely possible and reifed the door open to reveal James, Gazzy, Ari, Sam, Dylan and JJ.

"Good evenin' Max Attax, comin' ouh?" James grinned cheekily at his friend who stood, irritated at the door. He looked her up and down before whistling at how bad she looked. Her binj day trackie bottoms were on her and you could see them from a mile away, he reckoned due to each and every one of the little, and large stains that stank them up. Her tee wasn't as bad besides the hot chocolate stain on her left breast and the unzipped hoodie she had on was actually quite fashionable if you were into smelly, ragged old yokes. "Okay, I ain't bein' seen with you, ya train wreck. Get dressed. We're gonna have some fun" James grinned mischeviously.

**Hi this is my first proper story so please I'd appreciate any kind of feedback. Thanks**


	2. The Corner Gang

**Okay, I was told through a review, by eeccllaaiirree that the way I write the characters, James/Iggy in particular, is peculiar. I apoligise for that inconvenience but I'm Irish and I write it how it comes to me. I would also like to point out that this is my first fanfiction and I could always do with constructive criticism through either **_**PM or a review. **_**This story is based in Ireland as I'm not familiar enough of the USA to station the story there. Thank you**

Max got changed into something a lot less comfortable, instead of her ruined, old tracksuit she now wore denim, ripped navy jeans, a grey tank top and her all time favourite beige cardigan that went down mid thigh. She threw on her battered uggs walking out the door and shouted back to her mom, "I'll definitely be home before 11, love you"

Before she could hear her mom's response Max slammed the door and grinned back at her friends who were waiting patiently the past 15 minutes for her to get changed. Patting her jeans front pockets Max felt for her house keys and her Iphone, both were there for once in her entire life so she didn't have to go back into the house and possibly, accidently walk in on something completely innappropriate that her mom and Jeb might be doing, again.

"You ready?" James looked up from his phone, seeing Max's outfit he smiled in approval. No, he's not gay but he just happens to be fashionable.

"As I'll ever be Igs" Iggy was James' nickname since 1st class when he 'accidently' let the class' pet iguana out of it's cage and 'accidently' brought it home. He's branded the nickname with pride the past few years and it eventually caught on with everyone so that teachers even called him Iggy now. Grabbing his phone out of his jacket pocket Gazzy scrolled through the different variety of songs he had on it.

"C'mon we go sit on the wall" Gazzy lead the way, eyes down concentrating on choosing a song to listen to. Out of everyone, Gazzy had the best taste in music, yet it just so happened he had the worst digestive system going. Even one of his burps could clear a room, Max and Iggy once had to endure a whole bus trip home with him blowing off and complaining of a sick stomach from the meat in the canteen he got in school. Max physically got sick.

The wall was where everyone hung out of a Friday and Saturday night. Well, everyone including JJ, Tess, Max, Ari, Gazzy, Sam, Dylan and Iggy. A few of the neighbours had nicknamed them the corner gang, because the wall they always sat on was on the corner of Ari's road. The people who lived in th house next to it were never home at the time they'd be out until so as long as they weren't to messy nobody bothered the group. It was lucky for them that they lived in such a quiet, friendly estate and everyone knew everyone so they managed to get close to each other, which if they were bold worked in the children's favour as the neighbours wouldn't tell their parents.

Gazzy finally settled on a song and began tapping his foot in rhythm to it. _Forget The Girl - Route 94. _

_"Everywhere I goooo, everybody wants to know if I can forget the girl"_ Gaz belted out the lyrics, laughing as he attempted to sing. Iggy chuckled happily before intervening.

"Jaysus Gaz, if you're gonna sing do a class!", Grabbing Gazzy's phone, Iggy grinned from ear to ear as he scrolled, srolled and did a little bit more scrolling until he found the song he wanted. _Buffalo Soldier - Bob Marley._

_"Buffalo soldaaa, dresadlock rasta. Stolen from Africa, brought to America. Fightin' on arrival fightin' for survival" _Iggy grabbed Max's hands and together they tried to waltz while Iggy sang in his Jamacian voice. Soon enough, the whole gang began to sing along and JJ began to record them singing and dancing. Ari and Gazzy had managed to get Dylan to get up and hula dance with them as Sam pissed himself laughing at them, pissed he couldn't join in with the giant cast on his right leg after a brutal fall and twist in his hurling match last weekend.

It wasn't long til all seven teenagers were tired and just sat on the wall talking, JJ, once again, took out her phone and began to take pictures. She climbed up on to the wall and on to the tallest pillar and turned her _Retrica_ camera on before announcing that she wanted a grooup photo. She held the phone high over her head as the others got off the wall and positioned themselves in view of the camera. Every time JJ yelled out "Change pose!", everyone would leap into a different position or do something different with their faces.

"This one's my favourite", JJ showed her phone to Iggy who smiled gently at the phone until JJ told him to pass it around for everyone to see. All of them agreed that it was by far the best picture she'd taken of them, so far if they knew JJ well enough as they thought.

The picture consisted of JJ's head at the bottom of the screen sticking her tongue out and her eyes were tightly shut. Behind her Ari stood to the left of her head with his head tilted to the side, his lips pouting and he had his fingers up in a peace sign whereas his other hand was sitting comfortably on his hip. Gazzy was on the right side of her head, that just so happened to be placed directly in the middle of the bottom part of the screen. Gaz had one eye shut closed and the other looking directly at the camera with his two hands up and his fingers pointing at the camera in a gun-like fashion. Dylan and Sam stood side by side just an inch or two behind Gazzy, With Sam's broken leg he couldn't exactly pose so Dylan had lifted him up into his arms and was holding Sam bridal style. Sam had his hand on his forehead, with the other on Dyl's shoulder while his good leg was up in the air. Dylan just stood smiling, the strain was very obvious if you looked at his arms. Iggy and Max were beside Dylan and Sam, they were hugging sweetly and Iggy towered over Max so he had his chin on top of Max's head and both their eyes were closed and their smiles were actually genuine.

It was times like these that actually made Max forget about the drama of Maya and Ella, forget the sight of Fang. After these days she always felt guilty and horrific because she realised that she was having more fun with her friends than she would be with her best friends. Max knew the guilt would come soon but she swallowed heartily and smiled with the rest of the group as they tottered towards the local shops. JJ grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a picture.

Lifting her leg over JJ's knee where her hand met the leg and held it up high Max had one hand blowing a kiss at the camera and one around JJ's neck. How she managed it Max will never know but JJ got their bodies into the picture and to look at, it was pretty deadly. By the time they'd reached the shops JJ had taken 59 pictures of the group just joking around or talking. She wanted to be a photgraphher when she grew up, everyone knew, so nobody really cared that she took so many pictures as long as they weren't absolutely gut turning horrible.

Max walked into the shop and dismissed the staring face that was glaring at her from the queue. She knicked a bottle of Fanta from the fridge and fumbled for the money in her pocket. Once she found it, Max joined Ari and Iggy in the queue and finally looked at the person who'd been glaring her out of it.

_Maya's mom._

"Evenin' Mrs. Batchelder" Max smiled politely and the small woman. Maya didn't resemble her mom in any way. Maya had flowing, silky brown hair that went to her arse, sweet, love filled eyes and a model's body. Her mom on the other hand was a short, obese woman with greasy black hair that stopped around her shoulders. She had sharp, calculating brown eyes that were constantly judging Max on what she wore, what she acted like and what she said.

"Max, why are you here?"

"I'm getting a drink?"

"You seem fully capable to walk around and have great fun with the people. So, why couldn't you go to my daughter's birthday?" Mrs. Batchelder accused Max who stood calmly, meeting her fierce gaze with a relaxed one.

"I wasn't able to go to Maya's part 'cause I'd been getting sick all day and I was feeling slightly better and my mom said fresh air would do me some good so I came out with my friends" Max replied smugly. It was true, it wasn't as if she'd been lying. She had been getting sick all day, her mom had said fresh air was needed and it just ended up that she was with Iggy instead of Maya. Mrs. Batchelder scoffed before storming out of the shop.

"Period much?" Iggy had appeared behind Max and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. "The big, beast has left the building. Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen her wear anything but that rotten black sun dress. I'd understand and think it was cool if she was half decent looking and lost a few pounds" Max could only laugh at his comment, it was actually the truth. It was the only thing Max had ever seen her wear too.

"I heard Lissa is having a party tonight, wanna go?"

_Hell yes._


End file.
